Don't Look Back
by CrazyOtaku13
Summary: Loki is hesitant to tell Natasha what's really on his mind. Fluff. Oneshot.


**A/N: The song the fic is inspired by is called 'Don't Look Back' by Alex Day. 'awildkellyappeared' from Tumblr wanted a fic based on the song, and it's a lovely song, so I wanted to have a go at it and write some fluff. I hope you enjoy!**

Loki had grown hesitant as he found himself at a complete loss for words. He wasn't one to lose confidence so easily, unless he was with _her. _Out of the corner of his eye, Natasha walked alongside him, her fingers laced with his. The warmth of her hand felt overwhelming for a god born with Jotun blood. He noticed that her black pea coat had pockets, yet she chose to walk hand-in-hand with him, despite the chill that lingered in the winter air. Loki found that the mortal had quite an effect on him. It wasn't just her womanly charms that seduced many a man, either. Natasha Romanoff's life told a tale that wasn't too different from his own. Betrayal, lies, loss… She fascinated the god. A god who had travelled to worlds unknown and saw visions of multiple realities played out like a stage show. Loki found himself caught in a daze as he stared down at his feet which mimicked Natasha's lithe footsteps. The snow beneath his boots stopped crunching as he unexpectedly came to a halt.

Natasha had kept walking, but stopped as Loki's grasp held her back. The wind whipped through her hair as she turned on her heel. "Loki?" She noticed his mouth opened to speak, but no words came out.

The god took a step closer to her and reached beneath her chin. The woman's cheeks and nose held a rosy blush from the icy chill. He took a deep breath and silently prayed to the All-Father that he wouldn't ruin a rare moment alone with Natasha. Loki noticed a clock tower in the distance. The small hand was already at the very pinnacle, and the large hand would shortly join it. Midnight, the heralding of a brand new day. What better way to start off a day than with the woman he cared for so dearly? He clasped his hands behind his back as Natasha expectantly stared up at him. "I heard you danced," Loki said suddenly. Those weren't the four words he had intended to say, but he wanted to buy himself some extra time. "Would you care to show me?" He flashed her a wide grin and held out his hand. She must have thought him mad for asking her to dance in the freezing cold at night. Much to Loki's surprise, the corner of her lip turned upwards in a sideways smirk. How he loved that carefree smile of hers. It was just enough to make his chest tighten with joy.

"Of course." She placed her hand in his, disregarding the fact that they were as cold as the fallen snow. "Do _you _dance?"

Loki chuckled under his breath. "I've learned a few things on Asgard." He snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Loki began moving his feet, staying alert to Natasha' movements so he wouldn't trip and fall. The last thing he wanted was to make a fool of himself in front of her. That was just the effect the Midgardian woman had on him-she made feel like a mess on the inside, but despite that, he still wanted more. Natasha was one in a million and he would truly be a fool for letting her get away from him. The two gently swayed under the light of the full moon. Distant chimes of the clock striking midnight faded off into nothingness. Loki and Natasha were all alone, lost in their own little world where they only had each other. He pressed his forehead against hers and exhaled softly. _Now or never_, he told himself.

Natasha eyed him curiously. One look at his face told her that he was holding back something desperate to be said aloud.

"Natasha…" Standing so close to her, he could see her hot breath forming tiny clouds between them.

"Yes?" He sharply exhaled and saw his breath mix with hers.

"You were about to say something…" she reminded him.

Loki licked his lips between an uncomfortable silence. "Yes," he dumbly replied, suddenly lost in her mesmerizing stare.

Natasha brought her body closer to his and lifted her head so their noses barely touched. "Yes?"

Her seductively husky voice and wide eyes were enough to completely weaken him. "Natasha, I love you." Heart racing and body trembling, his deed had been done. It was now completely up to fate. Loki could no longer go back to that blissful moment of dancing in the snow when Natasha was oblivious to his feelings. There was no going back for him. As he watched Natasha's eyes widen, he feared that this was their end. Loki immediately regretted his heartfelt confession. He knew that the worst possible scenario was that she would decline his offer and leave him all alone, forever heartbroken. Of all men, why would Natasha want _him?_ She deserved so much better…

"Loki…" She stood up on her tiptoes and let her lips warm his.

Loki felt all of his worries melt away with the heat of her tongue against his. There was no more looking back for either of them and no room for regrets. Under the falling snow, the couple shared a long, romantic kiss.


End file.
